Alita The War Angle
by Jack Russel
Summary: Only she could discover her destiny and seek her vengeance. Action, violence and Adventure all in one fanfic!


**Alita The War Angle**

**By Jack Russel**

Alita was fighting in and fighting city she had to prove that she was the toughest andorid woman who ever lived. It was a dark city where tere was evil and bad things. She killed an evil man and that was good, she than lit a cigar and smoked it because somking is cool and all the cool guys and girls somke. If you dont somke you arr not cool. Than she kicked the other eval man of the Empire Sate building cause that is were she was.

Then she got cool on her walki tankie from the chef of police "Alita we need you to help, teh bad goys have tanken over the Wasington Muoment and are a going to blow it up if we dont pay them fifty five punds" said the polaice chef. "They ask for the too much, I will stop them" and she did. But it was a distraction as they were realy going to burn down teh whit house and they did. "NOOOOOO" Atlai sahouted "They whould pay for this" Alita sady again.

"I must now going for the power fight and fullfill my desnityed" Alita said and she fort the head cyborg guy with her exterme power. He was short and big with musesle and bald with long hair, he had two eyes but was blinded in his left iey. So the did epice battle and Alita killered him epicly and he was blow up in large boobs.

The pepole yelled "Yay Alita you are our heroed and you sav Amrica, good job", "I am just doin mah job" Alitaed said back respounded. So the pepole built a hopstical in Atlia's name and Atlia gave a speech on the opening "I hav saved the city and now tis hospetal whill save lives" Atlita said and everbody cheer "Any over words" said the mayor "you should alow abortion in tis hospitla cause woman shoud not be mad to be pregnent" said Alita and everbody cheered again!

Alita went to her apartmant home in New York than and mad a pray to Odin and Zeus because she worships them and andorids can have relgion that is not the robot church from futurama. Than the Police chef call he agin "Atlia the Statue of Liberty is being taken over by the terroist and is going to destroy Empire State Building it has already destortyed the Trump tower and wall street"

The Bad guys had taken overed the Stue of Liberty like in Ghostbusters 2 which is a underated film that I like in fact. Expat they that were using the satue fro evil and not good and teh statue was shoot lazzers at buildings.

"I must stop it" So Alita got in her space ship wtich looked like a Cardasisan space ship but it is it is look like a stingray. "I must destory the state to save Amrica, Thor forgive me" she said amd powered the power missles and made the sature of libeirty explod.

It was sad day but they might rebuld the statue becuase she only destoy it enogh to cripple it. It was a victory but is was a price. Than there was cool on her seacrate phone "Alita we now were teh bad goys are" it was the police chef "I have makred the trerroist base on you map" the police chef said agian

So Alita whent to teh place where the villians were and they were ploting "then we destroy amrica and we rule teh world". "Alita we meat at last" said the shadow man "I am hear to stop yo" said Alita "than you wil dye" said the Shadow man. So Alita fort the bad guys and was kill them and it was just the shadow man left. "Yo think tat you can beat meee Alita foool! I have brought back Napoleon, Teddy Roosevelt and other world Leaders as cyborgs for my army". "luckly I know how to play Civ 6 which had teddy in it and I am very good at it so I know how to defat you guys" said Altia. "You cant defeat them and their arimes buy you sefl you shuold know tat from Civ 6" said the Shadow man

So Alita made tacal retreat and the polce chef sadi luily the presidente has made Disney Villians take our saide and made them good before they go back to Disney villian prison. "Disney villians are populared so pepoel well sport this" said Alita.

So they had cilvisations led by Cruella De Vil, Chernabog, Scar, Jafar, The Evil Queen, Ursula, Gaston, Claude Frollo and even new disney vilians like Kylo Ren, Screenslaver, Lord Shen, King from Manfiet, Prince Hans, Tai Lung, Lord Farquaad, Rameses (who is in Civ 5 anyway lol).

So they had an epice Civ 6 stlye war until the Dis Villians and Altia won because they had Shrek on their saide. Then Alita got to hang out with Shrek which was realy cool. Then she had phone call from the president "Altia the Shadow Man escpaed to his island and he nuked Ohio, Michigan and Texas. "NOOO Linkara lives in Michigan and he is my favorate internet guy" Alita yelled with anger (I am a big Linkara fan BTW).

Then the Shadow man attacked the New York With a Demon version of the titianc whihc he rose from the ded. (I got this idea from da Simpsons btw in that episode were they watch film with evil titianic" "It is the final battle against the final boss". The Evil titianc was eating buildings but than Altia had an idea and she put a nuke in its mouth and shot it which desyo the evil ship.

Then it was just Alita and the Shadow Man who are you really Alita said and pulled of his mask and saw it wads ... Cyborg from Teen Titan. "Cyborg how could betray me and mankind" Alita said "before you I was the cool cyborg guy now you are more poplar then me. "We were once lovers" Alita said "Not anymoar" Cyborg said back. Than they forty epice battle to the deaf. Do epic moves and fring engery and fire attack ate each other. When Alita said "you are history" and shot a specil atack that destroyed Cyborg.

So Alita was made hero of the wrold and visted all the difent countires of teh wrold and their leaders she vist Whales, Britain, France, China, Russia, Spain, Vietnam, North and South Korea, Laos, Japan, Germany, Itally, South Africa, North Africa, Iran, Ireland, Palastine, Syria, Iisrail, Irack, Afganasin, Danmarck, Vensawelined, Brailed, Agantine, Cuba, Antratica and even Belgum. There all the leaders thanks her for sabing teh wrold because they were all her frineds.

Then a Statue of Alita was made in front of the UN because she is wrold hero and is loved by all.

**Teh Ended**


End file.
